Impurities and Truths
by Cookie Mayhem
Summary: After I think about it, I feel myself as what I am. I have no memory of anything before my meeting with him and his younger sister. My clothes, I simply woke up with. I don't understand their origin completely. He is a prince, the Prince of Ylisse, and I am an amnesiac with a foreign mark on my wrist. Rated T for safety! I suck at summaries! XS
1. I

**Hey guys, it's meeeee, Cookie~! Still not dead, fortunately. But here I'm trying my hand at a new type of genre, and I still don't have much time on me. Don't rush me, please! XS It's really corny I think but leave your feedback, this type of story really isn't my piece of cake. If you don't like reading, well there's a lot of stuff here, so don't. This story will be uploaded in 2-3 chapters maybe. Most likely 2. Dunno, don't judge! XD Ok, see you guys!**

"Robin… I… I have something to tell you."

I can't muster the courage to look him in the eye. After I think about it, I feel myself as what I am. I have no memory of anything before my meeting with him and his younger sister. My clothes, I simply woke up with. I don't understand their origin completely. He is a prince, the Prince of Ylisse, and I am an amnesiac with a foreign mark on my wrist.

"Robin… I…"

And yet I still can't look him in the eye. There are many more maidens that want to stand by his side, those who _are_ trustworthy and known. I am the unknown, the number you just can't figure out. The _y_ in algebra and the outlier in a sum…

I think of Frederick. He is right to question my authority as a trusted tactician. For all I know, I could've been an assassin before I lost my memory. It's true that I have helped these people throughout both thick and thin, but, should my memories return, I could simply turn on them at any moment. I deem myself suspicious.

I think of Lissa and her questions. She is right to want to know who I am, what I was, how I learnt the skills I have. But the thing is, I don't know. Where _did_ I learn the ways of tomes? Where did I learn my way with a sword? But there is also the question of how and why. The questions that you just don't understand. From this, I calculate my self-esteem. It isn't high.

And then I think of Sumia. She consults me, tells me I'm a good person and that I wouldn't become traitorous should my memories return, if they were bad. She says I have a strong bond with everyone in the Shepherds, and that she believes in me thoroughly. From this, she tells me she doesn't pick her words from daisies. This only makes me believe of how perfect she is for Chrom.

That day when Emmeryn plummeted to her death fell like crashing thunder, and destroyed like raging fire. My plans fell away with everything else I had, mostly the trust in my own instincts and purpose. We fled to Regna Ferox, hoping to reinvigorate the lost happiness in our ranks. I locked myself away in the Ferox Library, where all I thought and saw were tactic and strategy. They were the only thing I felt I could rely on, and only seconds later would I almost break down as I think of my failure for Emmeryn.

This made me want to try harder, even with the doubt like a weight on my heart.

I needed to pull myself further even with that weight, to make sure nobody else suffered by me.

"Robin?"

I wake up from the small nap I was having, not that I had the liberty to sleep. I was wide awake actually, my mind filled with everything I needed to complete. I didn't reply to the voice of the prince, for I felt too weak to answer.

How much time has passed?

At least two weeks, I'd say.

"So this is where you have been all this time." I can hear his footsteps as he approaches. "Not a soul from you, some of us even found Kellam in your absence. You just disappeared off the face of the earth for so much time…"

It hasn't been that long. Has it?

His hand meets the desk next to my ear, not furiously or in any kind of negativity, but loud and stressed enough to make me almost flinch.

 _Almost_.

"Robin… this is what you've locked yourself in here for? Battle strategies and war plans…" His voice falls to a whisper at the end, barely so that I can make out his words.

I don't know if he realised he said this aloud but he did…

"But… this is more than a month's worth of work…"

There was slight lift on the desk, as Chrom removed his hand from it.

"Robin."

I don't give him a reply. I'm too tired. That just proves my 'loyalty'.

"Robin."

Nope.

"Robin, speak to me. That is an order."

I shuffle slightly, so I can see him with one eye. His face shows only concern, and I suddenly feel extremely weary.

"How long have you been sitting in that chair for?" He demanded.

"… A… long time?" I reply meekly, though my voice is muffled through my sleeves.

"How have you been keeping yourself alive?" He muttered, after a long pause.

I just assumed it was a rhetorical question.

"You need to rest and recuperate. Naga knows how long you've kept yourself here for. Your hair is a mess, for gods' sakes." He offered me his hand.

I blink flatly at him. I couldn't care less about myself, give or take my image, so I don't see why he cared in the end. I can only imagine the fuzz of my hair now though.

"Robin," He repeats sternly.

"Fine. I'm perfectly capable of myself though." I grumbled, heaving myself to my feet and ignoring Chrom's offer of support.

It was probably better this way. If I was cold, hopefully he would forget about me. That'd make me feel better about myself anyway. (Is that selfish?) I snatch up my hard work and semi-stumble out the door that Chrom had left open. I can feel him staring at me through the back of my head, and I can sense the confusion ringing in his mind.


	2. II

**Okay so this story will be in 3 chapters... just because I felt like the ending should be it's own 'thing'. Right, so yeah don't judge. :)**

I gave myself the pleasure of keeping to my tent, where Sumia, Lissa, Cordelia or Cherche (and maybe even Henry) would occasionally visit me.

When I 'talked' with Sumia, she would brush my hair softly for me, and I wouldn't do anything to stop her. I would only ponder her and Chrom. She would smile and whisper and tell me sweet things and talk about Pegasi. She was a sweet girl, all the better for the _Prince of Ylisse_.

When I 'spoke' with Lissa she would bounce around and bring food with her, caring for my well-being and basically threatening me into eating. In the end I always ended up sick (not because the food was bad) and Lissa would then help me into health again. She was a good girl, and she would go on about how good a brother was the _Prince of Ylisse._

When I 'conversed' with Cordelia she would make me train with her, and spout off motivational things to her heart's content. My attacks were weak as I put no heart into it, and she would urge me into doing better. It would be a lie to say she wasn't helping, and occasionally I could detect some admiration in her voice when she talked about the _Prince of Ylisse_.

When I 'discussed' with Cherche, she would always bring a little animal friend with her, which would, in turn, make me feel slightly better about myself. She would tell me sweet tales about squirrels and go on kindly about birds. She would tell me about children and their likes, and how Nowi was such a little kid, and how she thought it was cute. And she would talk gingerly whenever she told me something about the _Prince of Ylisse_.

When I 'conferred' with Henry, he tended to laugh and tell me horrible puns involving death. I would crack a vague smile, and then wonder how he kept up that grin all the time. He was the inspiring type when it came to depression, though I felt nothing more than what I already had, since I had already hit rock bottom. He was trying to make me feel better, and he was good for that. But his voice would turn careful when he talked or teased about the _Prince of Ylisse._

And then it hit me.

Why were they all talking about Chrom in the end?

When did that become a thing?

I couldn't be bothered searching for an answer. Perhaps they thought Chrom had something to do with my self-mutilation.

He had nothing to do with it.

…

That was a lie.

It's not my fault! The heart does what it desires, and I wanted what was best for him. So, in all attempts, I tried preventing myself from ever meeting him. It was better this way. (Right?) But as fate would have it in any love story, meeting the significant other is unescapable.

"Robin."

For gods' sakes how many times has this happened already? I didn't dare say that out loud.

"What do you want?"

That was even worst. Whoops.

He seems to stumble, surprised, over himself, trying his best to regain composure.

"Are you working again?"

Wow. I hadn't even noticed I had picked up the pencil. Must be my subconscious.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Haven't you been working yourself to death?"

Maybe… probably…

"Definitely," My voice is as dry as a desert. "All the better, isn't that right, captain?"

He's flustered, probably appalled at me.

"What makes you say that?" He stammered out. "You know how suicidal that sounds?"

"Why else would I say it?"

I must be a psychopath by now. If I'm not, I must be blessed.

"What's wrong with you?" He growled.

Great. It's working.

…

But I can't reply.

"Is… gods are you beating yourself up over Emmeryn's death?" His voice is careful, quiet.

…

My voice is lost there, too.

"Gods, Robin… you know it's not your fault."

Something inside me just breaks, I tighten my grip around the pencil until it snaps in half, and I turn on the precious Prince of Ylisse.

…

But I still have nothing to say.

There's a silence between us. My fists are clenched as Chrom just stares at me. He's waiting for me to say something, but I still am at a loss for words. Stupid Chrom… it's not my fault that my heart fell head over heels for him.

It's not my fault.

But it is my fault that his sister died.

It's the failure in my plan that got her killed.

Isn't it?

I recall my own thoughts. I turned on the Prince of Ylisse.

Angry… resentful… frustrated.

I regret that. Wasn't that the first step to becoming a traitor? Despite everything, I didn't want to become a traitor.

So instead of screaming (which I couldn't do anyway) and breaking down and crying, I took one slow step after another until I stepped past Chrom, whose head lowered with his eyes closed, fists lightly clenched, as I left my own abode. From there I stepped outside the walls of Regna Ferox, leaning next to the space right near the gate. I enjoyed the silence. I enjoyed the mournfulness of the world. But of course, like anyone who wasn't the death-driven Henry, the loneliness leaves too much time for thought. Such silence was irreplaceable in and around Ferox. After all, battling is the only way to solve problems here.

I needed to stop blaming Chrom for everything.

Was I angry at him?

Most definitely!

But why?

Because of my heart…

I was angry at him because I fell for his determined charm. What an idiot…

I kept grumbling to myself, though I was blaming myself for everything that happened. Of course I had right to that, it was my fault.

"Stupid… stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I be so stupid?" I hissed repetitively, slamming my fists on the wall until they were red with my own blood.

It was then that I crumbled, fists still on the wall, sinking into a sobbing heap.

"Naga… why? Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?" My voice was broken, battered just like my bloody palms. "I'm so… sorry Emmeryn… I'm so… sorry…"

 _I'm such a coward. I tried my best not to cry, but now that I'm alone again… ending it all with blood and tears._

Ending it? I don't know whether I subconsciously knew I was either going to commit suicide, or someone would come and urge me into me old self.

Like that'll happen.

Like either of those will happen.

"Uh… Robin?"

Well, I certainly did just lie to myself.

"What do you want now, Chrom?" I sniffed, burying my face in my sleeves to hide the tears.

"Are you crying?"

"No…"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, you are."

"I am not!"

He laughed at me, and then I snapped with a contorted, "What?"

"You're such a child, Robin. It's nice to see in someone whose been serious lately." He smiled.

Stupid Chrom… stupid smile… curse you Naga! I was too busy cursing her to reply.

"Robin, seriously, are you okay?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

My cheeks were puffed out with the indignant of a child indeed.

"I'm fine." I grumbled, trying to wave him off with my right hand.

Instead, he grabbed it tightly, and I absolutely freaked as he examined the blood on the knuckles. He then looked to the wall, noticing some patches of blood.

"Robin, did you beat up this poor wall?"

"No…" I muttered, pulling my hand back.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, you did."

"I did not!"

"Poor wall. What did it ever do to you?" He snorted with a hint of more laughter.

I don't understand. Why was Chrom trying to cheer me up?

And what's worst…

It was working?

"Nothing," I twiddled my fingers. "Geez, I'm sorry _dad_."

What in the name of Naga was wrong with me?

He laughed heartily, before he sat down next to me. He had his way in the end, didn't he? Like every prince of whatever-places. We shared a moment of silence, Chrom was simply staring off into the distance with a smile on his face, and me? Hell, I have no idea.

"Chrom, what do you really want?" I asked, adding a fake lightness to my tone.

He paused, seeming to consider his words.

"Uh… happy…ness… for… you?" He spoke uncertainly, although lightly.

I gave him a look of confusion, but suddenly, all the coldness returns.

"Whatever…" I muttered, feeling extremely protective of myself and pulling my knees to my chest in a defensive position.


	3. III

He sighs.

"Robin… I… I have something to tell you."

I can't muster the courage to look him in the eye, so I bury my head in my elbows. After I think about it, I feel myself as what I am. I have no memory of anything before my meeting with him and his younger sister. My clothes, I simply woke up with. I don't understand their origin completely. He is a prince, the Prince of Ylisse, and I am an amnesiac with a foreign mark on my wrist.

"Robin… I…" He pauses again. "I think you've been working yourself to death like you literally said but… uh…"

I don't say anything, I'm too feelingless for that.

"I need more than a tactician… I need you."

 _You are the wind at my back and the sword at my side._

 _Together, my love,_

 _We shall build a peaceful world._

 _Just you and me._

 **I was wrong (you don't say) and I think I'm happy.**

As I lift my head to stare at him disbelievingly.

 **A prince has many requirements.**

He's smiling at me.

 **But Chrom is more than a prince.**

I smile at him in return, with the same warmth I used to hold coming to ignite again.

 **And I am more than a tactician.**

He grins at me.

 ** _It's right to be together._**

 ** _Because together, we're the best._**

 **Okay so if you guys didn't notice by now, two things. I learnt how to highlight stuff! :D So in future, 'author's notes' will be highlighted. :) The second thing, if you haven't noticed, I took big inspiration from a Fire Emblem comic called 'Son of Naga', so I don't take credit for the little plot for this story. So yeah, check that out on my Pinterest account or something. Good luck finding that. *pfft* I don't even remember my user. XD Awright, see you guys when I build another story out of a collection of 5 minutes worth of spare time.**


End file.
